1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a people mover apparatus, such as an escalator and a moving sidewalk, and particularly to the improvement of a people mover system with a power converting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there is known, for example, by the issued Japanese Patent Application JP-A-62-269882 (1987), a people mover apparatus of the type where an induction motor is provided for driving the apparatus by selectively providing to the apparatus by a power converting unit. The moving speed of the apparatus is adjusted in accordance with the necessity. However, the aforesaid prior art never gives any consideration to the constructional arrangement of various kinds of component devices of a driving and controlling system for a people mover apparatus, such as a driving motor, a power converting unit, a control device therefor and so on.
A people mover apparatus of this type has additional component devices, such as a power converting unit and devices related thereto, which a people mover apparatus of the conventional type never had. Without any special consideration of the constructional arrangement of component devices, therefore, the people mover apparatus becomes large in size as a whole, compared with a conventional people mover apparatus. This causes a problem with installation of the people mover apparatus in a building.
Further, a people mover apparatus of this type has more component devices, which generate heat, noise and/or vibration giving the undesirable influence to other component devices and the environment, compared with a conventional people mover apparatus. If all of the component devices are accommodated in a single machine room, like a conventional people mover apparatus, sources of heat, noise and vibration are concentrated, whereby other kinds of problems, such as the undesirable temperature rise, serious noise or vibration caused by a resonance phenomenon and the like, will be seriously caused.